


Ai the Tickle Master

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is silly, An A.I. that gets bored, Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, Gen, Post-Canon, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: Ai gets super bored, so to entertain himself, he starts to tickle Ryoken, which made Ryoken burst out of laughter.For Bring Ryoken Happiness Week
Relationships: Revolver/Kougami Ryoukan & Ai/Ignis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ai the Tickle Master

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Bring Ryoken Happiness Week is here and today's prompt is Tickling! Wow, I never thought I would write a fanfic story of Ryoken getting tickled, especially since he is a serious character. And I know the perfect character who would tickle Ryoken! On my last stories, they were pre-canon to VRAINS, but now I'm doing a post-canon story for this prompt. I hope you enjoy this story!

Ryoken is busy typing on the keyboard as he does a checkup on the network. It was either that or listen to Ai's annoying groans as he is bored.

Yusaku send Ai to Ryoken's ship and stay there until school is over. So far it's 9:00 a.m. and the annoying Ignis is already bored.

"Stop groaning already." He told him.

"But I'm so BOOOORRRRED!" Ai whined. "There's nothing to do here! I feel like I wanna push a button on this boat!"

Ryoken turns to face Ai and glares at him. "Do. Not. Touch. Anything. Understand?"

Ai groans and lays on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ryoken turns back to the screen and does the checkup.

Ai gets up from his back and stares at Ryoken in boredom and pouts a bit. Then he gets a little idea. He gets off of the floor and walks up behind Ryoken. He then rubs Ryoken's side with his finger. "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Ryoken felt it and looks down at the Ignis. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tickling you." Ai told the 18 year old. "Haven't you always been tickled before and it made you laugh so much because you're ticklish?"

"Not since I was a kid. So I'm not ticklish."

"Oh really? Maybe THIS can change your mind!" Ai begins to tickle Ryoken all over his body. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Ai, I don't have time for this." He begins to ignore the Ignis, but he keeps on tickling him.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

At first, Ryoken was annoyed by Ai just tickling him, but then he started to giggle a bit.

"Aha! You're laughing! I knew you were ticklish!"

"N-no. I'm not ticklish."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain this!" Ai tickles all over Ryoken's body and Ryoken bursts into laughter and fell on the floor.

Ai keeps on tickling Ryoken all over his body as he begins to laugh as well.

"St-stop it! Stop it already!" Ryoken said between his laughs as Ai keeps on tickling him.

"Nope! You're being tickled by Ai the tickle master!"

Ai keeps on tickling Ryoken as two of the boys keep on laughing on the floor.

"Ryoken-sama, how is the checkup going-" Spectre said as he came into the room, but sees Ryoken and Ai laughing on the floor as the Ignis is suddenly tickling Ryoken for no reason at all. So, Spectre just backs away from this. "I'll just… come back later."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha! Now I'm contagious from the laughter since Ai is tickling Ryoken a lot! I imagine Ai doing something to Ryoken… if he is still alive… I MISS AI-CHAN SO MUCH!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
